Loving The Journalist
by opitiopi
Summary: Wartawan, aktor, dan juga alkohol bukanlah perpaduan bagus untuk memulai suatu hubungan. / "Begini saja, kau harus menjadi pacarku jika ingin terhindar dari para fans." / "Bukan hanya dicaci maki, mungkin aku akan dipanggang hidup-hidup jika melakukannya." [Actor!Akashi x Journalist!Kuroko, absolute AKKR, AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Kumohon Kuroko-kun, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang bisa?" Kata suara lembut milik seorang wanita yang sedang duduk seraya mengetukkan jarinya di atas koran yang terlipat di meja. Manik coklatnya memancarkan permohonan.

"Keputusan sudah bulat, dan aku tidak akan merubahnya." Pria bersurai biru langit itu tidak berekspresi walau tatapannya sarat akan penolakan. Peduli apa dia dengan urusan ini.

"Kau tahu Kuroko-kun, aku tidak pernah–jarang memohon terhadap bawahan." Kata Aida Riko. "Tapi kau adalah pengecualian karena bakat langkamu."

Kuroko hanya memutar mata semu. "Aida-san masih banyak wartawan yang cocok untuk meliput berita ini, dan juga kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kubenci." Suara itu menuntut.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan suara itu Riko tetap lanjut memaksa. "Tapi aku bisa meminta pimpinan memberi bonus–_HEI!_ Kau mau kemana Kuroko-kun?!"

Kuroko yang sudah berbalik dan memegang gagang pintu kaca, melirik ke balik bahu untuk melihat atasannya yang sudah berdiri sambil mengeluarkan geraman.

"Aku tetap menolak. Maaf sudah bersifat tidak sopan." Kuroko membungkuk sopan lalu menutup pintu kaca. Sikap keras kepala Kuroko tak ayal membuat Riko sakit kepala.

Wanita dengan umur pertengahan tiga puluh itu kembali mengenyakan diri di kursi putar empuk sambil mengerang marah. Ditumpukkan kepalanya di atas tangan seraya manik coklat menatap foto yang terpampang di koran.

"Sudah seminggu lebih dan dia tidak mau menerima perkerjaan ini juga," tangan kirinya menumbuk keras pada koran yang tidak bersalah. "Sebenarnya maumu apa Kuroko-kun!"

Riko menggerutu tidak jelas. Kemarahan yang sudah menumpuk selama seminggu dikeluarkan dengan kata kasar yang hanya didengar oleh benda mati di sana, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang berada di ruang berdinding kaca dan dilihat jelas oleh orang lain yang menatap heran.

Hari ini pun dia gagal membujuk Kuroko Tetsuya, dan rasanya dia sudah mencapai titik menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loving The Journalist**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC , OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

Tolong baca sesuai umur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit yang sama, nama hari yang sama, tapi kegiatan yang berbeda. Hari ini dia harus bergelut (lagi) dengan rengekkan Riko untuk meliput berita salah satu aktor yang tengah membintangi drama top. Entah sudah berapa kali atau memang Riko yang berpura-pura lupa tentang pernyataannya ketika dia masih magang di sana bahwa dia TIDAK akan sekalipun meliput seluk beluk kehidupan seorang aktor. Menurutnya masih banyak bahan berita yang lebih pantas daripada repot-repot mengikuti (stalk) mereka.

Kuroko sedang duduk meringkuk di kursi berlengan berlapis kulit di cafe, menonton _YKH NEWS: Janji Shinzo Abe Mengenai Prioritas Ekonomi_ , pada televisi kubus berwarna hitam abstrak. Jari tangannya memainkan cangkir _vanilla latte_ setengah penuh dengan jengah.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah yakin akan memenangkan pemilu ini, dan saya sebagai Perdana Mentri baru akan membereskan permasalahan ekonomi dan juga keamanan nasional Jepang." Ucapnya di layar televisi. Suaranya terdengar bangga yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja," Si pewancara mulai menaggapi, "tapi itu tidak akan mudah, kan? Maksud saya dengan masalah penurunan generasi yang akan mempengaruhi."

"Tidak masalah, saya merasa positif ekonomi negara kita akan naik setelah mengalami penurunan 0,5 persen dari kuartal sebelumnya lantaran penaikan pajak penjualan dan –"

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Kuroko mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku celananya. Dia melirik dengan kesal; dia sedang berkonsentrasi pada _YKH NEWS _dan ada orang yang mengganggunya.

**From: Aida-san**

**Subject: None**

**Kuroko-kun, kumohon kembalilah. Maafkan aku dan kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik.**

Karena masih marah, Kuroko menekan tombol "Delete". Matanya kembali terfokus pada televisi yang ternyata sudah berpindah saluran menjadi drama klise. Rasa stresnya kembali bangkit walaupun sudah meminum vanilla latte dan kabur dari tempat kerjanya.

"Ah, terserahlah." Gumamnya, rasa menyerah dan bersalah bercampur dalam kadar yang tidak perlu. Maniknya sesaat terfokus pada layar ponsel lalu dia menandaskan minuman yang sudah terlanjur dingin. Tangannya meraih dompet lalu meletakkan selembar lima ribu yen sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafe seraya menyapa petugas penjaga pintu.

Hembusan udara dingin es menyengatnya. Tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit kurus itu menggigil dan menarik mantel lebih ketat ditubuhnya. Trotoar yang dilaluinya terselimuti lapisan es tipis; membuatnya harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah atau dia akan berakhir seperti seorang ibu yang tergelincir ketika kelauar dari butik di seberang. Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar dalam saku lalu dia menempelkan benda itu ke telinga dan disuguhkan pekikkan protes sahabatnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau juga kesal." Balas Kuroko. Sesaat dia termenung setelah menyadari harapan kosong yang tebersit di dirinya.

"Tapi ini gila, sekarang kan malam Natal!" protesnya dengan percuma, karena Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang hal itu. "Kupikir mereka akan memberikan kita hari libur pada tanggal dua puluh empat. Seperti tahun lalu!"

Kuroko menghela nafas yang berubah menjadi kepulan awan uap di depannya. "Ini masih siang, asal kau tahu saja dan mungkin Aida-san..." keraguan menguasai dirinya. Tidak yakin dengan spekulasinya ataupun dengan isi otak Riko. "–entahlah aku menyerah."

Hening sesaat lalu dilanjutkan dengan nada bingung. "Maksudmu... apa? Ah!" Kuroko sudah bisa menduga kata-kata yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Saat baru kembali dari kantin aku mendengar dari orang bahwa kau membuat Aida-san marah. Wah _edan_! Apa kau akhirnya akan dipecat?"

_Sialan... _"Apa? Takao-kun senang kalau aku dipecat?" Tawa menggelegar di seberang sambungan.

"Hahaha, ayolah jangan terlalu serius seperti itu~" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. Kuroko tidak menanggapi. "Tapi sungguh kawan, mungkin karena kau Aida-san menjadi _badmood_ dan memundurkan hari libur kita." Takao menangkap erangan protes kecil dari Kuroko dan buru-buru minta maaf.

"Oh jadi lupa, aku harus meliput kebakaran pabrik tua di pinggiran kota bagian selatan. Mau ikut?"

Yang diajak melihat arlojinya, sesaat berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa menerima tawaran tersebut saat jarum panjang dan pendek bertemu di angka dua.

"Boleh juga," Kuroko berhenti melangkah tepat di depan zebra cross ketika lampu penyebrang jalan berubah merah. "aku ikut. Rasanya aneh dan canggung jika bertemu Aida-san sekarang, Takao-kun dimana?"

"Belum berangkat kok, kami masih siap-siap." jeda sesaat. "Kau sendiri dimana? Aku yakin tidak berada di kantor."

"Lima blok dari sana, aku akan menunggu di maji burger langgananku. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Oke oke, omong-omong kau akan mentraktirku kan?" suaranya terdengar antusias, Kuroko memutar bola matanya.

"Dalam mimpi." Balasnya ketus seraya memutuskan panggilan, lalu kembali berjalan di trotoar licin ditemani dengan rintikkan kristal salju.

.

.0.0.0.

.

"Kau tahu kan kalau sebentar akan ada meeting?"

Sebenarnya Takao tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut pada pria pemilik manik biru langit tersebut. Dia terkikik, seperti seseorang menggelitiknya.

"Begitu kah?" pegangan pada ponselnya menurun. Dia menyikut Takao untuk menghentikan tawa berisiknya. "tentang apa?"

"Wah, kau harus melihat ekspresi teman-teman yang begitu putus asa saat Aida-san dengan entengnya bicara." Lalu Takao terbahak saat mengingat ekspresi teman-temannya: murung, letih, kaku, pasrah, dan terus bermain dalam otaknya. Seperti menyaksikan proyektor.

"Oh," Kuroko merenung, dia berani mempertaruhkan seluruh uangnya jika Takao memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan yang lainnya. "kau juga begitu, kan?"

Takao mendengus. "Heh, mana mungkin! Di antara semuanya akulah yang paling bersemangat." Ucapnya dengan nada berat dan keangkuhan tiada tara. Dadanya dibusungkan lalu ditepuk-tepuk, seperti orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan permaisuri.

Tapi Kuroko tahu sahabatnya berbohong. Takao yang tak berani menatapnya menjadi bukti yang cukup.

"Yeah," Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Ponsel lipatnya kembali mencari bahan berita.

Keduanya berjalan sambil menukar lelucon, walau kebanyakan tidak ditanggapi Kuroko. Setelah menemani Takao meliput berita kebakaran itu mereka segera pulang ketika mendapatkan panggilan dari Miyaji Kiyoshi; reporter tampan tapi suka berbicara kasar pada orang lain tanpa pandang bulu. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus didiskusikan dan Kuroko berani menebak, semuanya akan dibicarakan dalam meeting tersebut. Dalam benaknya dia berdoa agar tidak bertemu Riko.

Lalu saat akan memasuki ruang meeting mereka dicegat oleh Furihata Kouki yang menyampaikan pesan dari Riko bahwa dia dan Kuroko harus berbicara empat mata. Dan disaat itu dia sadar, pekerjaannya berada di ujung tanduk.

"_Good luck, bro_!" Takao menyemangati. Kuroko tidak membalas ataupun menoleh.

Setelah berjalan semenit dia melihat Riko sudah menunggunya sambil melipat tangan, manik mereka saling beradu walau dinding kaca menjadi pembatas. Kuroko masuk lalu membungkuk sopan pada Riko. Dia berpikir mengapa mereka selalu berbicara di tempat yang sama.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu?"

Dengan kepura-puraan yang dibuat-buat dia menjawab:

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Wanita itu mendesah pasrah. "Hah, begini Kuroko-kun, ini tentang masalah tadi siang dan ada baiknya kita bicarakan sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik kau menikmati libur dulu."

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. "Maksudnya, Aida-san memberi kami hari libur?" dari pantulan dinding kaca dia melihat bayangan Takao. Sepertinya orang itu mengikutinya.

"Ya, sehari tidak lebih dan–"

"Maaf menyela Aida-san," tukas Kuroko. "tapi aku tetap menolak perkerjaan tersebut."

Riko tersenyum. "Itulah mengapa kami mengenalmu sebagai kepala intan. Jika kau menerima perkerjaan ini gajimu akan dinaikan lima kali lipat."

"Bukannya ini penyuapan?" Kuroko masih bersikap _devensive. _

"_Well_, itu terserah padamu," dia menyeringai tipis, "kalau jadi kau, aku tidak akan menolak."

Kuroko tidak dapat membalas perkataan Riko.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Pikirkan baik-baik Kuroko-kun."

Riko mengakhiri pembicaraan, sebelum kemudian meninggalkannya dan bertegur sapa dengan Takao yang gagal menguping. Kuroko segera menghimpun pikiran-pikirannya, memutuskan tindakan apa yang tepat di tengah gelombang bingung dan frsutasi. Apa dia harus menerima atau tidak, itulah pertanyaan yang terus terulang dan membuatnya penat luar biasa.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang penting." Takao dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tak dapat dibendung, bertanya dengan nada mengganggu.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kuroko otomatis berdusta, "Aida-san memberitahu ku bahwa kita akan mendapatkan hari libur."

"Itu kabar yang bagus," nada suaranya terdengar tenang, sangat terbalik dengan hatinya yang meletup-letup riang. "tapi kenapa ekspresimu masam begitu?"

Mendengar itu dia hanya tersenyum, tapi senyum dipaksakan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku senang kok." Lalu dengan insting ingin menjauh, dia berjalan melewati Takao yang sudah pasti akan memberi bejibun pertanyaan.

"Tet-chan kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu!" terlambat. Tangan Takao menahan lengannya. "Setelah jam pulang nanti, kau mau kan ikut ke bar bersamaku?"

Kuroko terjebak. Dia lebih baik lembur selama seminggu daripada harus mendengar mulut lebar Takao

.

.0.0.0.

.

"Sebagai fans aku tidak bisa menerima ini," Takao meneguk birnya kasar, "bagaimana bisa _keparat_ itu memanfaatkan kelemahan Chiharu untuk menyerang Hitoshi!" Takao tidak bisa tenang, Kuroko burusaha mengabaikan mahkluk paling berisik itu. Selama satu jam penuh (begitu perhitungan Kuroko) Takao terus berbicara panjang lebar, terus mencerocos tentang drama kesukaannya, bahkan sesekali menyumpah pada sang _antagonist_ yang Kuroko tidak perlu peduli untuk mencari namanya. Ini resikonya memiliki sahabat maniak drama.

"Aku masih tidak percaya! Bagaimana bisa drama itu mengaduk-ngaduk perasaanku seperti ini." Pria itu meremas dadanya. "Padahal ini masih episode enam!" Takao kembali meraih gelas birnya, mengernyit ketika gelasnya sudah tiga seperempat kosong.

"Takao-kun, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar celotehan mu tapi untuk menikmati malam Natal." Kuroko akhirnya memberi komentar, Takao terbahak.

"Omong kosong!" Kuroko yakin sahabatnya sudah mabuk. "Mana ada orang menikmati malam Natal mereka di bar! Aku berani bertaruh bar ini akan tutup sebentar lagi."

Takao kembali meneguk birnya.

"Oh! Omong-omong aku penasaran, tugas apa yang diberikan Aida-san padamu?" tanyanya sesudah sendawa, Kuroko merutuknya. "Mustahil jika itu berkaitan dengan kemenangan Shinzo Abe."

Kuroko mencondongkan tubuh mendekat. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kenapa aku mengajakmu minum?"

"Baiklah," dia kembali bersandar pada sofa, maniknya seketika menajam. "jangan terkejut–tambah saja birnya kalau masih mau Takao-kun."

Takao menggeleng, dengan mata yang memerah dia membalas, "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh mabuk. Bisa-bisa adikku marah." Suaranya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya," Kuroko menarik nafas, "Aida-san menyuruhku untuk meliput berita Akashi Seijuurou."

Takao spontan tertawa. Tidak tahan mendengar pernyataan Kuroko juga dengan ekspresi frustasi yang tak ditutupi di wajah putihnya.

"Bhuwahahahahaha–apa, meliput–apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, selama seminggu Aida-san terus memaksaku untuk meliput–"

Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Takao sudah bersandar lemah pada meja seraya menumbuk-numbuknya. Bahunya bergetar, suara tawa menggema di udara. _Apa selucu itu?_

"Astaga Aida-san mungkin lelah mencari cara lain untuk menaikkan _rating view_." Dia lanjut tertawa. "Memangnya dia lupa dengan sumpahmu saat kita magang?"

"Itulah mengapa aku mempertanyakan isi otaknya selama seminggu terakhir."dia menjawab menggunakan nada datar bercampur ketus.

"Kalau meliput soft news," Takao sudah kembali duduk tegak, dia menyeka air matanya, "kenapa tidak menyuruh Himuro-san saja? Dia kan ahlinya."

"Dia tetap kukuh, dan memberiku jeda dengan libur ini."

Takao mengangguk. Begitulah sifat Aida Riko dan sungguh disayangkan Kuroko menolak perkerjaan itu. Kalau saja mereka bisa bertukar tubuh sudah pasti Takao menerima perkerjaan itu.

"_Yeah _nasibmu payah–eh berbicara tentang Akashi Seijuurou, kau tahu rupanya seperti apa?"

Sebenarnya Takao tidak ingin bertanya, tapi Kuroko terkenal dengan sumpah bodohnya dan juga ponsel tahun 2007 nya, dengan kata lain dia terkenal kolot. Bisa saja dia tidak tahu aktor papan atas Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, apa kau akan terkejut?"

Rahang Takao serasa jatuh di lantai.

"Apa kau manusia gua?" suaranya meninggi. Sebagai penggemar Akashi Seijuurou dia merasa terhina. "Bisa-bisanya kau tidak tahu!"

"Takao-kun–"

"Ngak! Aku kecewa denganmu."

"Memangnya salah jika hanya mengetahui nama orang tanpa mengetahui rupanya?"

"Kalau orang itu sinting, yah mungkin saja." Takao melipat tangan di depan dada, dia mendengus. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku akan mengambarkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko memutar mata, lalu–dengan terpaksa–mendengarkan omongan Takao sekali lagi. Tapi, penjelasan Takao sama sekali tidak menggambarkan sosok Akashi, malah dia mencurahkan segala perasaannya tentang drama Akashi yang baru saja dia tonton lewat ponsel.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" potong Takao disaat dia menjelaskan betapa naifnya sang heroine.

"21.30, kenapa?"

"Ah, firasatku buruk." Takao mengecek ponselnya, sedikit menggerutu ketika melihat daftar pesan dan panggilan yang terabaikan.

"Jangan bilang keluargamu sudah memanggil?" tanya Kuroko, Takao membereskan barang-barangnya dengan panik.

"_Shit! _Aku tidak tahu ponselku dalam mode _silent_," Takao berdiri dari sofa setengah lingkaran itu, "aku harus pulang. Aku duluan yah."

"Mau kuantar?" tawarnya saat melihat sahabatnya berjalan terhuyung ke luar.

"Tidak, tidak–eh mau ikut ngak? Kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau mau."

Kuroko tersenyum ramah, "Tidak usah, selamat Natal Takao-kun."

Mengamati Takao yang sudah sudah menghilang di antara salju yang berjatuhan, Kuroko meraih jus aplenya sambil mengamati keadaan bar yang mulai sepi. Mungkin yang dikatakan Takao ada benarnya, dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Nigou dan ingin menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang. Merayakan Natal bersama keluarga Takao juga bukan pilihan yang tepat, terlebih jika adik perempuannya yang cerewat selalu ingin mengetahui selak beluk kehidupannya.

Kuroko menghala nafas, manik matanya menatap langit-langit. Dirinya termenung, dinginnya udara malam, dentingan jam tua, dan bisikan orang-orang sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

"Merenung lagi Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada pemanggil. "Sudah tidak sibuk Kensuno-san?" godanya. Kedua kakinya sudah bergerak untuk menduduki kursi tinggi itu.

"Bicara apa kau Kuroko-kun? Mana mungkin aku sibuk dengan pelanggan hitungan jari?" Kuroko terkiki lalu memesan koktail wiski saat bokongnya bercumbu dengan kursi tersebut.

"Wah, sudah berapa lama yah kau tidak minum alkohol?"

"_Yeah_, tuntutan perkerjaan melarang kami mabuk." Bartender itu terbahak, lalu menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Tadi aku melihat Takao-kun, tapi tidak sempat menyapanya."

Kuroko tidak membalas, dia malah menyaksikan Kensuno meracik minumannya.

"Silahkan, satu koktail siap!" serunya. Kuroko mengendus dan menggoyangkan cairan itu perlahan sebelum meminumnya, dia tersenyum.

"Vanilla, ini koktail vanilla?"

"Kau suka?"

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Oh, melihat ekspresi senangmu aku jadi teringat kegilaan kalian berdua dulu. Kau masih ingat?"

Tentu saja, saat Kuroko dan Takao bertingkah layaknya orang gila akibat rasa girang karena diterima KLB NEWS dan juga alkohol yang tak henti-hentinya diteguk. Mereka berdua harus izin sehari akibat pengar hebat.

"Itu dulu Kensuno-san, kami sudah dewasa sekarang." Dirinya mempertanyakan kepastian dari kalimatnya barusan.

Kensuno tertawa lalu meminta izin untuk melayani dua wanita yang baru saja duduk dua kursi dari dari Kuroko, tentu saja dia memberi izin. Kuroko menikmati minumannya dengan damai, jauh dari celoteh Takao dan semoga saja bar sepi ini akan menenangkannya. Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu manis.

Dua wanita itu terus berceloteh tentang Akashi Seijurou, seperti apakah mereka sudah menonton episode terbaru dramanya, konser tahun baru yang akan mereka datangi, sampai _limited photobook_ yang akan mereka beli. Kuroko muak, dan itu sudah jelas. Kemanapun dia pergi Kuroko selalu mendengar nama Akashi, seakan beritanya sepenting berita perang dunia kedua. Dengan mood hati yang berubah, dia lebih memilih mabuk sekarang.

"Permisi, Kensuno-san aku memesan segelas vodka."

"K-Kuroko-kun, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku janji tidak akan membuat kekacauan."

Dengan berat hati bartender itu menuruti pelanggannya. Beberapa saat kemudian minumannya tiba dan dia langsung meminumnya. Waktu berlalu dan intensitas minum Kuroko makin naik seraya mulut yang terus meracau akan masa lalu yang bangkit dari alam bawah sadar, efek alkohol mulai meracuni pikirannya.

"Sedang patah hati, yah?"

Suara itu mengejutkannya, lantas dia menoleh. Dengan pandangan sedikit berputar, dia bisa melihat warna merah mendominasi.

"Siapa kau?" sahutnya ketus seraya menaikkan sebelah alis. Dua wanita tadi tampaknya sudah pulang.

"Namaku tidak penting," orang itu tersenyum, "kau tampak berantakan."

"Tidakkah orang tuamu mengajari untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing?" sindir Kuroko, orang itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman," suaranya terdengar lembut, "karena malam Natal ini kuhabiskan seorang diri."

"Oh, entah mengapa kita memiliki nasip serupa." Kuroko kembali menyesap vodkanya, ini sudah yang ke enam. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kau?" sesaat manik matanya bertegun pada manik belang orang itu.

"Sei, panggil saja begitu."

"Baiklah kau mau apa? Pemilik bar ini sedang berada di gudang."

"Dia menitipkan tempat ini padamu?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak." Kuroko kembali minum. Kensuno kembali dengan keranjang sarat akan bir.

Pikirannya tidak dalam keadaan normal sehingga dia tidak benar-benar keberatan berbicara dengan orang asing. Sei dan Kuroko berbicara untuk sementara waktu, sekedar basa-basi sosial, sampai akhirnya Kuroko percaya Sei hanya ingin berteman.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, apa kau sedang patah hati?" Sei sudah memesan sebotol bir saat Kensuno menawarkannya.

Karena Kuroko sudah mempercayainya, maka dengan santai dia menjawab:

"Oh lebih buruk," pria surai biru itu kembali memesan vodka, "aku mencurahkan segala kekesalanku terhadap demam Akashi." Dia langsung menandaskannya ketika minuman itu tersajikan. Kerongkongannya serasa terbakar.

"Demam Akashi?" tanya Sei balik, Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, kau tahu aktor bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou? Namanya selalu terdengar dimanapun dan sialnya aku harus mencari berita _keparat_ itu." sebenarnya Kuroko orang yang sangat jarang memakai kata makian, tapi jika alkohol mengambil alih, maka etiket pun terlupakan.

"Kau paparazzi?" Sei menyesap birnya, manik mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Bukan, aku wartawan."

"Ceritakan lebih banyak."

Lalu Kuroko menceritakan segala perasaannya kepada teman ngobrolnya. Bagaimana atasannya Riko yang memaksa, teman-temannya yang edan, sampai komentar pribadinya untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Anehnya Sei akan membalas perkataannya dengan terkikik, atau mengomentari hal-hal –yang menurutnya lucu– tentang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Padahal dia cuma aktor biasa, kenapa orang tergila-gila dengannya?" tanya Sei, dalam hati dia tertawa menanyakan hal tersebut.

Kuroko tersenyum, dirinya berusaha melawan kehendak mata yang ingin terpejam. "Kau membaca pikiranku yah Sei-kun?"

Sei tertawa setelah menyesap birnya.

Lalu pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut, bahkan sampai menyindir hal-hal jurnalistik. Kuroko terkagum-kagum bagaimana Sei mengerti suka duka dunia jurnalistik.

"Wah, kau pasti wartawan. Kerja dimana?"

"Bukan, aku pengangguran." Dustanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sei-kun seakan mengerti dunia jurnalistik, sayang kau pengangguran." Gelas vodka Kuroko sudah lama terlupakan. Dia mengintip arlojinya saat Sei menyesap bir keduanya, sedikit terkejut melihat jarum panjang dan pendek akan bertemu di angka dua belas.

"Ah, nyaris jam dua belas." Dengan terburu-buru dia menghabiskan sisa minumannya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, Nigou pasti gelisah."

Sei ragu dengan perkataan Kuroko. Melihat tubuhnya yang doyong dan bisa ambruk kapan saja makin menambah keraguannya. "Kau mabuk, yakin bisa mengemudi?"

"Aku tidak membawa kendaraan," Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Sei dengan mata sayu, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. "senang berbicara denganmu Sei-kun, lain kali–"

Dan dalam kedipan mata Kuroko sudah ambruk di lantai. Sei segera menghampiri dan mengguncang tubuh itu.

"Ah, jadi dia sudah tidak sadar yah?" Sei spontan menoleh, Kensuno menopang dagunya, "aku tidak menyangka dia mampu menghabiskan delapan gelas vodka, biasanya hanya dua gelas saja."

"Apa akan ada orang yang menjemputnya?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia datang bersama temannya tapi sudah pulang."

Sei mendesah setelah berpikir sejenak, lalu meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

"Permisi anak muda," maniknya menelaah terhadap Sei. "tapi wajahmu rasanya familiar."

Sei tersenyum, lalu menopang tangan Kuroko di bahunya setelah meletakkan uang di meja. "Begitulah."

Lalu pengetahuan itu perlahan mengendap. Manik Kensuno membola saat menyadari orang tersebut. Surai merah darah, manik mata merah emas, dan selembar seratus dolar U.S. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

"Ka-kau bukannya–"

Sei meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi isyarat untuk diam dan tidak memberitahu siapapun, lalu berjalan keluar di mana mobilnya sedang menunggu di tempat parkir. Dengan lembut dia meletakkan Kuroko di kursi penumpang, lalu berangkat sebelum kemudian menanyakan alamat rumahnya yang dibalas dengan menggigau. Perjalanan itu tidak diam dan tidak berisik, dengan Kuroko bergumam ke Sei dari waktu ke waktu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel, karena Sei bingung harus mengantarnya kemana dan rumahnya juga bukan pilihan bagus untuk menghabiskan malam, terlebih malam kudus ini. Setelah memesan kamar dia mengendong Kuroko menuju ruangan tersebut, yang sialnya terletak di lantai enam dan membuatnya menggunakan lift. Dia membuka pintu dan dengan kewalahan meletakkan Kuroko ke tempat tidurnya, menutupinya dengan selimut, dan memberi jeda untuk mengagumi paras cantiknya.

_Dia cantik sayang pemabuk,_ pikir Sei.

Lalu dia membuat langkah untuk pergi, memberikan yang lainnya privasi. Sei sudah memesan kamar lainnya untuk ditempati, takut-takut Kuroko terbangun dan salah paham jika mereka tidur berdua–walau sebenarnya tidak apa-apa karena keduanya lelaki.

"Selamat malam." Bisiknya. Dia baru saja akan pergi tapi batal ketika mendengar erangan Kuroko.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sei mendekat, lalu terkejut saat tangan Kuroko memegang pergelangan tangannya. Orang itu masih setengah sadar, tapi cengkamannya kuat.

"Jangan pergi," Kuroko merubah posisi menjadi duduk, matanya setengah terbuka, "bukannya kau tidak punya teman menghabiskan malam Natal?"

Sei tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Temani aku," suaranya terdengar berat, tapi memohon, "aku kesepian."

Karena keadaan mabuk, dia menariknya ke bawah dan mencium si surai merah. Sei tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, tidak menduga dengan gerakan itu. Ciuman itu tidak dalam dan tidak berat, hanya mempertemukan kedua bibir itu cepat. Alasan yang terbayang di dalam otak Sei adalah: Kuroko langsung melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, jelas bahwa dia benar-benar mabuk untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Maaf," Sei berkata setelah terlepas dari ciuman, "tapi–"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sei terpaku pada sosok si wartawan, paras cantiknya benar-benar menghipnotis, seperti femme fatale yang menjerat mangsa menggunakan kecantikannya.

Surai biru langitnya.

Bibir merah tipisnya.

Nafas yang terengah-engah.

Biner biru laut memancarkan nafsu birahi yang tak disembunyikan.

Demi neraka, melihat sosok menggoda ini sudah mampu membuat kejantanannya bergetar. Dia meneguk saliva kasar, dan menyadari bukan dia saja yang dalam kondisi sialan ini.

"Tolong aku Sei-kun," kedua tangan Kuroko mengalung pada lehernya, jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi, "**aku kepanasan.**"

Sei diam seraya mengumpulkan kewarasannya di tengah gelombang nafsu yang mendesak. Dia, aktor bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou harus berbuat apa? Dia tidak bisa berhubungan sex dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi, jika ini ketahuan media mungkin saja reputasinya dalam bahaya. Tapi setiap ada malaikat selalu ada iblis. Dia juga–entah mengapa–tidak bisa menolak suguhan di depannya.

"_Kumohon._"

Suaranya datarnya berubah menjadi desahan, mata sarat dengan pengharapan dan nafsu yang ingin dituntaskan. Saklar Akashi sudah ditekan.

_You know what_? Persetan, dia akan mengikuti nafsu binatangnya terlebih dahulu, masalah reputasinya bisa dipikirkan nanti. Dan lagi pula–

"Jika itu maumu," dia mengelus pipi Kuroko seduktif, "_Tetsuya._"

.

.

.

.

–kesempatan baik seperti ini lebih baik jangan ditolak, kan?

* * *

**_To Be Continued_ **

* * *

A/N: hai hai, gimana kabarnya? Masih pada sehatkan sebelum menghadapi Teiko arc /eh?

So yeah... Opi bawa rate M, karena banyaknya keluhan dari temen-temen yang pengen. Ff ini juga lahir dari renungan singkat dan juga drama abang uhuk- Lee Jong Suk- uhuk. Semoga pada seneng dengan ff ini /waks

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Satu lagi beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya.

Setelah selesai melakukan _shooting_, para kru dan aktor segera pulang sesudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, selamat Natal, dan menikmati tiga botol _Wine_ pemberian pak produser. Akashi tidak menyentuh minuman itu sama sekali walau sudah diajak dan digoda oleh manajernya sendiri –karena dia ingin melewati malamnya sendirian dalam keadaan waras.

"Selamat Natal Sei–_hick_–chan," Mibuchi menutup mulutnya ketika cegukan lolos, pipinya merona merah, "apa malam ini Sei-chan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana? Banyak lho yang mengirimkan–_hick_–undangan pesta Natal~"

Si biner belang menghela nafas, "Reo, kusarankan kau pulang saja."

"Eh~" Reo menggerutu, rona merah membuat kesan imut pada wajahnya, "aku 'kan manajermu~ aku ha–_hick_–harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan malam ini."

"Aku akan menghabiskan malam ini sendirian di apartemen," dia melirik manajernya, "Kau mabuk, pulanglah."

"Ta-ta–_hick_–pi," tanpa sadar Mibuchi sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Akashi merasa risih dan bersyukur tidak ada orang lain di sana, "kalau Sei-chan–_hick_–terluka bagaimana~"

"Aku akan memanggil taksi." Akashi sudah terlepas dari pelukan Mibuchi. "Kau mau menuggu di sini atau ikut bersamaku?"

"Ikut~" Mibuchi menurut saja ketika Akashi sudah menuntunnya keluar ruangan, menyusuri koridor, mengabaikan tatapan para kru yang tersisa, lalu berdiri di trotoar jalan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin Sei-chan? Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang–" Mibuchi tidak melanjutkan perkatannya ketika taksi kuning sudah berhenti di depan.

"Masuk." Perintah Akashi, Mibuchi mengelak.

Dengan segala keengganan, Akashi mendorong Mibuchi memasuki taksi, mengatakan tujuannya pada sopir, dan mengatakan salam perpisahan sebelum taksi itu beranjak perlahan dari tepi jalan.

Napas Akashi mengepul menjadi awan uap di depannya, maniknya menerawang langit, kedua telapak tangan bergesekan untuk menimbulkan panas, dengan sadar kakinya membawanya menuju tempat parkir bawah tanah. Tangannya menyusup ke saku celana mengambil kunci mobil sportnya, dia tersenyum.

Memang benar dia ingin menghabiskan waktu Natal sendirian, tapi dia tidak mengatakan di mana 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loving The Journalist**

**Warnings : Mature content, shonen ai, AU, OOC , OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

Tolong baca sesuai umur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika itu maumu," dia mengelus pipi Kuroko seduktif, "_Tetsuya._"

Biner belang itu menatap manusia yang sudah memohon melalui biner cantiknya. Akashi beranjak naik ke ranjang sesudah melepaskan sepatu lalu duduk di tepinya.

"lepaskan kedua sepatumu dulu," Kuroko melakukan perintah Akashi dan melemparkan kedua benda itu ke sudut ruangan. Akashi duduk dengan kedua paha Kuroko di selangkangannya, dia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya selangkanganmu belum bengkak," tangan kanannya meraba pada kejantanan Kuroko, "tapi dirimu sudah merasakan panas, aneh sekali." Lalu dengan nakal dan seduktif dia menanggalkan pakaian Kuroko, tapi entah dengan alasan apa dia masih membiarkan pemilik biner biru langit mengenakan celananya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya secara _to the point_," Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Akashi, "jadi kita akan melakukan fourplay terlebih dahulu." Akashi menjilat bibir pria di depannya, tentu saja membuat wajah tersebut beringsut maju mencium lawan mainnya, walau terkesan sedikit _sloppy_.

_Pemula_, pikir Akashi.

Dia terus melumat bibir merah tersebut tanpa menyertakan perang lidah, dengan alasan dia ingin menilai sejauh mana Kuroko bisa bertahan. Licik sekali.

"Hmmm..." Kuroko memutuskan ciuman. Matanya sayu. "Sei-kun..."

Kuroko memelas dan Akashi tahu itu. Dia kembali menjamah mulut tersebut, kali ini dengan lumatan agresif penuh nafsu. Pemilik biner belang itu menggigit bibir tipis Kuroko gemas; membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan erangan sakit dan memberikan kesempatan lidah Akashi masuk. Dia menyeringai dalam hati saat Kuroko menutup matanya dan membiarkan dia menginvasi mulutnya; menjilati deretan giginya, mengajak lidah tersebut bermain, menggoda langit mulut Kuroko sambil melakukan ritual pertukaran saliva.

Di pihak Kuroko, pria tersebut sudah hanyut dalam gelombang nafsu yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya sangat senang saat Akashi memberinya lumatan-lumat tersebut, tapi sedikit kesal saat dia menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada belakang kepala Akashi dan mendorongnya pelan, secara insting menginginkan ciuman itu lebih dalam.

Suara kecipak saliva dan erangan terdengar jelas dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan kedua tubuh yang sudah mulai memanas mereka masih melanjutkannya sampai Kuroko menarik surai Akashi; meminta jeda untuk bernafas.

"Hahha... hahha... hahh..." Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya menganga mengambil nafas dengan saliva yang menetes turun. Akashi yang berada di atasnya menyeka cairan tersebut.

"Baru ciuman kau sudah lelah?" ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Kuroko, "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan tahap selanjutnya? Apa kau akan pingsan?" suaranya mengejek. Sedikit geli ketika menangkap perubahan pada biner biru langit tersebut.

"Tapi tubuhmu putih dan lembut," jari jemarinya mengelus dada Kuroko, "aku suka."

Lalu Akashi membungkukkan dirinya; mengecup leher Kuroko gemas, menjilat, menggigitnya sampai menimbulkan warna ungu yang pekat. sementara itu pria di bawahnya sedikit tersentak saat Akashi memulai aksinya, tapi lama-kelamaan dia terbuai juga sampai mengeluarkan erangan–yang menurut Akashi seksi dan makin menaikan libidonya.

Satu tangan Akashi yang bersandar pada pinggul Kuroko beranjak naik memainkan salah satu putingnya. Menggesek benda itu pelan lalu membuat gerakan memutar. Gerakan nakalnya tidak hanya itu saja, dia juga menggesekan selangkangannya pada kejantan Kuroko, membuat pria mabuk tersebut merasakan getaran aneh yang berpusat pada kejantannya dan secara sadar membangunkan penisnya yang tertidur.

"Hnn... Sei–"

Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya; dia lebih memilih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat saat dua jari Akashi menarik dan memijat putingnya. Lidah Akashi juga menjilat turun dari leher menuju puting yang menganggur; menyedot benda merah kenyal tersebut dan melakukan gerakan memutar sensual dengan lidahnya.

"Eummhhh... ge–hnnmmh–li..." Kuroko komentar di tengah deshannya, saat itu mulut Akashi memanjakan puting yang satunya. Kedua tangannya membuka kancing celana Kuroko dan meremas-remas benda setengah tegang yang bersembunyi di balik kain.

"Sei... Sei.. apa–ah– yang ka–hnnn–u... lakuka–hahnnn..?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Lidahnya bergerak turun menuju tonjolan yang tertutup dengan kain belang hitam putih. Dia menyeringai saat menangkap ekspresi bingung Kuroko. "Tenang saja," wajahnya mendekat pada selangkangan, "kau tidak ingin kepanasan, kan?" lalu dia menjilat tonjolan tersebut, Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, perlu takut,"

Keraguan terlukis di wajahnya. "Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau yang memintaku untuk menolongmu kan?" Kuroko diam lalu mengagguk pelan. Akashi menarik celana serta dalamannya dan memposisikan wajahnya kembali di depan penisnya lalu meniupnya perlahan, menbuat Kuroko menggelinjang kegelian dan Akashi memaanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menjilatnya. Merasakan frenulumnya dijilat bak es krim batangan membuatnya harus menahan desahan. Suara erangan Kuroko sekali lagi mendesaki kamar.

Lidah basahnya menggoda pucuk kepalanya saja sementara sebelah tangannya memijat bagian batang, perlakuan itu membuat Kuroko tak kuasa menahan desahan –erangan nikmatnya yang akhirnya menjerit nikmat seraya mengulang nama Akashi bak mantra. Kedua kakinya menghimpit Akashi dan orang tersebut tidak keberatan, si surai crimson makin memberikan hadiah memabukan bagi kuroko; dia menghisap, menjilat, menggigit kulit pucuknya pelan, bahkan tangannya memijat buah zakarnya.

Akhirnya penisnya benar-benar tegak setelah Akashi menggodanya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia memasukan seluruh benda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, hal yang sudah dia tunggu dari tadi.

"Akh Se–Sei-kun!"

Sekarang dunia Kuroko berputar-putar. Getaran dari mulut Akashi sudah membuatnya gila, terlebih dengan sensasi hangat dan basah di dalam sana. Akashi menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya dan juga saat Kuroko memohon meminta untuk lebih. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ahh... akh.. Se-Sei-kun.. le-lebih cepat..."

Buah zakarnya kini mengembung dan Akashi menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya, Kuroko mendesah tertahan. Pria bersurai biru langit itu menadahkan kepalanya keatas, tubuhnya melengkung ke depan dengan kedua kaki yang makin menjepit Akashi, kedua tangannya menarik erat seprai.

"Ak-aku ak-ku... hnnn... aakhh!"

Klimaks pertamanya datang, pandangannya mengabur setelah melepaskan cairan tersebut serta suhu tubuh yang naik berpusat pada kejantannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Akashi menelan cairan tersebut tanpa rasa jijik maupun geli, dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Kuroko.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meminum cairan tersebut," Kuroko menatap dengan mata sayunya, "maksudku itu berasal dari tu-tubuhku..."

Sebelah alis Akashi naik tinggi. Dia meneguk cairan tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

"Kenapa?" dia menyeka sudut bibirnya, "kau jijik?"

Kuroko menggeleng,"Yang tadi itu _blow job_, kan? ini pengalaman pertamaku dengan pria." Ungkapnya jujur lalu orang itu diam sebentar. Diliriknya selangkangan Akashi yang juga mengembung dan sepertinya minta untuk dimanjakan. Astaga, melihat gembungan besar itu dia yakin milik Akashi lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Sepertinya milikmu juga harus dimanjakan," kilatan matanya kembali dipenuhi nafsu, "ingin kubantu?"

Mustahil bagi Akashi untuk menolaknya, jadi dia membiarkan Kuroko melucuti baju-celanya dengan cepat–kasar lalu membuang kain tersebut ke samping ranjang. Kuroko bergeming, dugaannya tepat sasaran saat batang penisnya mengacung tinggi. Maniknya menjelajah di sekitar benda pusaka milik Akashi; pahanya putih tapi tidak sepucat Kuroko, terdapat rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, dan pucuk penis yang basah akan precum. Tanpa Kuroko sadari salivanya diteguk kasar, dia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi benda tersebut.

"Kau melakukannya seperti ini, kan?" jempol tangan kanannya mengelus frenulumnya, Akashi sedikit tersentak, "semoga aku bisa membalasmu."

Dengan tempo sedang Kuroko menggerakan jempolnya pada bagian frenulum, merasakan benda keras berurat tersebut sementara Akashi melirik sang wartawan serta mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat, dan membiarkan Kuroko memanjakan penisnya dengan posisi menungging. Harus dia akui gerakan jari tersebut makin menaikan libidonya.

"Hah... Tetsuya..."

Kuroko tahu desahan itu menginginkan lebih, maka dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat pucuknya, menggigit lalu memasukan segenap benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya saat Akashi mendesah lagi. Jujur saja sudut bibirnya terasa perih karena memasukan benda itu dan juga mencela ukurannya yang begitu besar.

"Tetsu... ya..."

Walau mulutnya masih perih, lidah yang berkerja di dalam sana melakukan perkerjaannya dengan baik. Di dalam mulut, lidah Kuroko lincah kesana kemari memberi kenikmatan pada Akashi. Menggunakan salivanya dan cairan precum sebagai pelumas, Kuroko mulai memajukan kepalanya memberi kenikmatan pada penis Akashi, dan tentu empunya harus mendesah berat. Giginya pun mulai ikut serta, mengeruk dan menggigit kulit penis Akashi. Dalam hati merasa sedikit geli saat Kuroko melakukannya seperti permen karet, kadang diemut, digigit pelan dan dijilat.

Akashi akhirnya ikut andil, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Kuroko pelan dan membantu mempercepat tempo hisapannya –dan dengan keji mengabaikan erangan Kuroko yang tersedak saat benda itu tiba-tiba menabrak pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Te... terus Tetsuya..."

Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata Kuroko. Dirinya sedikit merutuk Akashi mendadak menjambaknya, gerakan Akashi makin membuat bibirnya perih, tersedak berulang kali, dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Erangan protes lolos dari tenggorokannya, dan hal itu membuat Akashi semangat karena getaran mulut Kuroko yang memanjakan penis besar miliknya.

Kenikmatan demi kenikmatan terus mengaliri tubuhnya, hingga pada suatu titik Akashi betul-betul merasa akan meledak. Penis dan pantatnya mulai berdenyut. Hal itu dirasakan oleh Kuroko. Setelah beberapa hisapan terakhir akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan cairan kental yang sangat banyak dalam mulut Kuroko. Pria itu betul-betul menikmatinya, mengulum cairan tersebut lantas ditelan –walau sebagian tumpah melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Pe-perih..." desis Kuroko. Akashi segera membantu membersihkan sisa cairan yang berada di lehernya.

"Bibirmu merah," jempol Akashi mengusap bibir Kuroko pelan, "sepertinya sakit,"

"Menurutmu?" Akashi tersenyum melihat manik indah itu menajam dan protes, lantas dia mencium pria tersebut dan merebahkan punggungnya rata dengan ranjang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memanjakanmu," manik mereka bersirobok, "dua tahap lagi dan tubuhmu tidak akan kepanasan."

Kuroko mengangguk merestui setelah melihat kepastian dari biner belang Akashi, pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum dan memposisikan kepalanya pada lubang anusnya. Lubang berkerut yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut nakal itu sekali lagi menggoyahkan mental Akashi untuk segera menusuknya dengan penisnya, dia meneguk saliva yang tersangkut untuk menenangkan diri. Dua jarinya mengusap kerutan tersebut, melakukan gerakan melingkar sebelum kemudian memasukinya perlahan. Kuroko menjerit kesakitan.

"AKH! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Masih kering, itulah yang dirasakan Akashi ketika dua jarinya baru setengah masuk. Walaupun lubang itu berkedut dan menggoda untuk dilecehkan, mustahil baginya untuk segera melakukan penetrasi tanpa memberi pelumas terlebih dahulu. Dan sialnya, dirinya juga tidak membawa cairan pengganti lube atau vaseline. Mau tidak mau Akashi harus menggunakan salivanya, terkesan jorok memang.

"Maaf," sahutnya, lalu meludah di depan lubang Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan protesan dari empunya. Seperti jarinya, lidah Akashi melakukan gerakan memutar pada anusya dan berusaha melewati otot sphinkternya. Dengan lidahnya Akashi berusaha membasahi anusnya dan memberikan kenikmatan pada lubang tersebut; melakukan gerakan memutar, mengeruk dengan lidahnya, dan memasukan lebih banyak saliva ke dalam.

"Sei, ah! Ah! Hhaahhh... Sei-kun! Hyahhh... te-terus..."

Desahnya. Peluh masih membanjiri dirinya yang masih menggelinjang akan kenikmatan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Akashi yang masih melakukan perkerjaannya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan saliva mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir, kakinya makin mengangkang lebar saat telapak tangan kiri mengelus garis selangkangannya, pinggulnya mulai protes akan rasa ngilu, tarikan nafas tidak teratur dan dia terus menerus mengulang nama Akashi.

"Sudah cukup," Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat lubang tersebut sudah cukup basah. Kedua jarinya tadi kembali bertugas menggantikan lidahnya; melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dengan mudah, mencari prostatnya walau dinding rektum hangat dan basah tersebut menjepit kedua jarinya, lalu melakukan gerakan menggunting di sana. Selama Akashi melakukan tiga tahap tersebut, Kuroko menjerit tertahan akan rasa sakit di anusnya.

"Ahk! Akh! Sei-kun... apa yang kau lakukan..?! ah... hnmmm... hanh... kenapa-ah... kedua jarimu seperti men-mencari-shhh... sesuatu..?"

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku mencari prostatmu."

Jari itu terus bergerak, lebih dalam, lebih cepat, hanya mencari titik emas Kuroko. mencari-cari sampai akhirnya–

"Akh...! Ap-apa itu? se-sentuh lagi Se-Sei-kun..."

Dia menabrak prostatnya. Dengan seringai ganas Akashi terus menusuk prostat di lubang tersebut. Mengabaikan jeritan nikmat Kuroko untuk terus menusuknya, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat libidonya naik kembali.

"Ah... Hmnnn... la-lagi... Sei-kun..."

Saat Kuroko mendesah dan memohon, Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya. Dia memandang ragu pada jarinya dan juga Kuroko. pria di bawahnya menatap Akashi sayu dan memohon.

"Ke-kenapa kau berhenti?"

Akashi menatapnya, menangkap basah keinginan terdalamnya yang terpancar dari manik biru bening tersebut. Merasakan tatapan biner belang tersebut pada dirinya membuatnya resah, dan Kuroko mengerang saat jari telunjuk meluncur pada lubangnya dengan sendirinya, menekan lembut dengan maksud ingin melanjutkan perkerjaan Akashi, "Aku sangat basah, tolong aku Sei-kun..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" dengan nada mengejek dominan, dia mempermainkan hawa nafsu Kuroko dengan keji. Sekedar ingin melihat reaksi wartawan mabuk ini jika berhenti di tengah permainan. Aktor ini senang sekali melihatnya.

"Di-dirimu," bisiknya terbata-bata, menahan malu.

"Bagai Mana?"

"Ma-masuki aku," kedua manik itu masih bersirobok, dua jari Kuroko membuka lebar pada lubang akashi lupa cara untuk bernafas**, **pandangannya tidak bisa terlepas dari jari Kuroko yang membuka lubang merah basah tersebut dengan lebar.

Tangan kanannya mengocok penisnya yang kembali mengacung, lalu menggoda kerutan yang berkedur itu dengan pucuk penisnya sebelum memasukannya sekali hentak. Anusnya seakan robek, tubuhnya bagai dibelah dua, dan rasa penuh yang aneh memenuhi rektumnya.

"Sei-kun... unn... sa-sakit..."

Akashi tahu tubuh Kuroko sekarang menahan rasa sakit, dan dia juga tidak nyaman melihat wajah Kuroko mencerminkan rasa tersebut, tapi getaran-getaran dinding rektun itu seakan memijat penis miliknya. Lubangnya sangat sempit dan penisnya sudah dimanjakan sebelum dia bergerak.

"Bertahanlah," tangan Akashi menahan pinggul Kuroko, lantas dia menarik mundur setengah kejantanannya untuk membiasakan Kuroko.

"Be-bergeraklah," titahnya dengan mata berair, "aku tidak apa-apa,"

Akashi mengangguk, dia kembali masuk dengan perlahan setelah merasakan pria di bawahnya sudah rileks. Kuroko awalnya merintih seraya menarik seprei kuat-kuat, tapi setelahnya dia mendesah nikmat saat rektumnya bergesekan dengan kulit penis Akashi yang berurat.

"Le-lebih cepat-ah Sei-kun..."

Akashi menaikan temponya, dirinya berusaha mencari titik emas Kuroko kembali saat empunya sibuk terbuai dengan kenikmatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pucuk penisnya menemukan gumpalan familiar di dalam, dia menyeringai.

"Akhhh...! Sei... Sei-kun... di-di sana..."

Kuroko menggelinjang nikmat, rasa perih kini terhapus total saat Akashi menabrak prostatnya. Rasa nikmat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, lebih gila saat Akashi memberinya blow job. Sementara Akashi menguatkan pegangan pada pinggul Kuroko; saat dirinya menabrak prostat tersebut dinding rektum Kuroko otomatis menghimpit miliknya, memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Sempit sekali, Tetsuya..."

Akashi mendesah tertahan, menghantam titik Kuroko terus menerus membuat penisnya seakan terhisap. Penis Kuroko yang sebelumnya lemas kini kembali tegak dengan sendirinya. Kedua tangan Kuroko melepas seprei dan meraih leher Akashi; mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lumatan yang dalam. Suara decakan dan tamparan alat kelamin mendominasi ruangan itu. Aroma sperma dan peluh pekar menguar dari kedua insan tersebut. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan dunia luar, sekarang mereka tengah menikmati nikmatnya surga duniawi dan terus melakukannya tanpa henti.

"Hah... oh.. ah... Sei... Sei... Sei..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat paru-paru berontak meminta oksigen. Akashi bisa merasakan dirinya ingin keluar, dia makin mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Hentakan pada tubuh Kuroko membuat ranjang itu berderit

"Sei... Sei-kun... a-aku..."

Penis mungil itu sudah berkedut-kedut dan basah akan precum. Rektum yang Akashi rasakan makin menjepit dirinya, dia juga merasa sangat dekat. Perut kedua bergejolak, sesuatu seperti melilit mereka. Beberapa tusukan terakhir, keduanya menjerit saat sperma mereka muncrat keluar, Akashi mengeluarkan cairannya dalam lubang Kuroko sedangkan pria di bawahnya menumpahkannya pada perut dan dada keduanya.

Keduanya berlomba-lomba mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen, manik kedua bersirobok seraya menetralisir detak jantung yang menggila akibat kegiatan _making love_ mereka. Akashi melepaskan penisnya yang sudah melemas dari dalam lubang Kuroko yang penuh, seketika cairan tersebut keluar dari sana dan membasahi pahanya. Akashi terlihat lemas.

"Tetsuya, apa kau masih kepanasan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. matanya menyayu dan terlihat dia sangat lelah tapi menikmati ulah yang Akashi lakukan.

"Tidak," tangan Kuroko yang masih mengalungi leher Akashi membawa tubuh itu mendekatinya lalu membaringkannya di samping. Dia tersenyum, sangat lembut dan mampu membuat pipi Akashi merona. "Terima kasih, berkat kau aku melakukan sex lagi setelah sekian lama."

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Kuroko mengecup pipi Akashi singkat sebelum akhirnya dia tergelincir lurus ke dunia mimpi. di sisi lain, Akashi tersenyum geli melihat sang wartawan yang berani melakukan seks dan mengecupnya, dia mengacak surai biru lepek tersebut lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Tidak masalah,"

Setelah itu biner belang miliknya ikut terpejam.

.

.0.0.0.

.

Saat kelopak matanya terbuka keesokan paginya, Kuroko merasakan kepala dan badannya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Penglihatan berputar-putar dan dirinya juga tidak akan bangun jika tidak mendengar getaran berisik entah dari mana. Sebelah tangannya bergerak turun menuju tumpukan baju miliknya lalu mengaduk-aduknya saat benda itu masih bergetar. Dia menemukan benda tersebut ketika berhenti bergetar.

**You got three missed call from Takao-kun.**

Alisnya berkerut, lantas dia memeriksa daftar panggilan atau pesan lainnya dengan keengganan dan tenaga secuil.

**You got ten messages from Takao-kun**

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin repot-repot melihat semua isi pesan tersebut, tapi ada satu pesan dari sahabatnya yang menarik perhatiannya. Pesan teratas dengan subject 'HADIAH!' menangkap perhatiannya.

**From: Takao-kun**

**Subject: HADIAH!**

**Selamat Natal Tet-chan (w), bagai mana malammu? Semoga malam jomblomu itu menyenangkan yah~ wkwkwkwk. Oh iya, maaf yah semalam aku mencerocos tentang drama Akashi. Habisnya dia begitu tampan dan populer :P, dan karena itu aku mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Ku tunggu ucapan makasihnya~**

**[View Picture]**

Kuroko melihat gambar yang dikirimkan Takao dan tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Akashi Seijuurou itu aktor, apa yang diharapkan selain bermodal wajah tampan dan akting hebat? Tentu saja tidak ada, menurutnya. Karena alasan lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas tumpukan pakaiannya lalu berusaha menyambung mimpi yang samar-samar...

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Manik biru langit itu bertambah volume, dirinya yang lama terbuai bayang-bayang mimpi segera menoleh pada sumber suara dengan perlahan. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria dengan punggung disandarkan dan setengah badannya terbalut selimut. dia tampan (Kuroko mengakuinya) dan kenapa rasanya begitu familiar?

Ah, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai otaknya membuat kesimpulan. Tentu saja dia tahu itu siapa, kelereng beda warna itu dan rambut merah pekatnya. Mereka bertemu di bar semalam dan walau enggan menghadapi kenyataan orang itu juga adalah Aktor populer bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Dalam pelatihannya, wartawan diharuskan bersifat kepala dingin dalam menghadapi sesuatu; baik itu dalam mencari berita, mengelolanya, atau menghadapi atasannya. Karena alasan sepele dan berguna itu, dia memasang ekspresi setenang-tenangnya walau dalam hati dia menjerit.

"Umm, selamat pagi..."

Tercipta keheningan kecil yang canggung. Di dalam kepala Kuroko kalimat 'apa yang kita lakukan semalam' bermain-main dengan suara lantang bak kaset rusak. Dia menghela tubuh ke posisi duduk –mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekitar bokong dan tulang ekornya– lantas melirik sekilas dengan bantuan sinar lampu bersama mentari. Kamar itu tidak mencirikan kamar pribadi dan firasatnya mengatakan mereka berada di hotel.

"Jadi," dia perlu kepastian atas fakta yang melayang dalam otaknya. Dengan segenap hati dan takut-takut dia melirik Akashi, "jadi, kau pasti Aktor Akashi Seijuurou itu, benar?"

Seringai jail terlukis pada wajah Akashi, "Oh," tangan kanannya menyisir surai merahnya ke belakang, "kau sudah sadar sekarang?"

Kuroko tidak mampu berkata-kata, digigit bibir bawah seraya memejamkan mata. Batinnya benar-benar mengutuk kebodohan atas dasar penat dan alkohol yang meracuni pikirannya. Demi Neraka, mereka berdua telanjang, dengan aroma keringat dan sperma masih melayang-melayang di udara atas bukti kegiatan mereka semalam. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Lelucon gila macam apa ini?

"Tetsuya?"

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan penuh kejengkelan. Dengan melawan kehendak ingin tidur, dia menatap Akashi tajam. "Maafkan aku Akashi-san," maniknya menangkap ekspresi bingung Akashi. "tapi, kumohon untuk melupakan _ apapun _yang kita lakukan semalam. Terkadang aku bisa menggila saat mabuk."

Kuroko menunduk singkat dan meraih pakaiannya, tapi sayangnya saat dia ingin bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi kedua kakinya menghianatinya –atau lebih tepatnya selangkangan lah yang menghianatinya.

"Sakit? Ingin kubantu?"

_Sialan_, pikir Kuroko.

"Tidak. uruslah keperluanmu, aku hanya ingin membersihkan diri." Dia tidak peduli jika nada bicaranya sangat ketus. Kuroko hanya ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, dirinya tidak sanggup menanggung malu dan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

"Jangan sok," Akashi mendekat dan membantunya berdiri saat kedua kaki Kuroko bergetar untuk berdiri. "kakimu saja terlihat kesulitan untuk berdiri."

"Sudah kubilang urus–"

Akashi mencubit bibirnya gemas dengan maksud membungkamnya. Tentu saja Akashi tahu Kuroko tengah menahan malu dan orang itu menutupinya dengan bersikap judes. Teknik kuno.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain melayani permintaanmu semalam."

Tangan Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan yang mencubit bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau melayaniku?"

Alis Akashi terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa kau menggodaku?"

Sekakmat. Apa ada kata-kata yang bisa melawan kalimat Akashi barusan? Jawabannya tidak ada. Kuroko kalah dan memilih menyerah saat tubuhnya digendong ala pengantin menuju kamar mandi. Perlakuan tersebut sangat menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya sebagai pria.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau mau kubantu?" Akashi menurunkan kaki Kuroko lalu membiarkan tubuhnya menunjang tubuh pria tersebut agar tidak jatuh. Wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Kuroko menunduk, "ta-tapi bisakah kau membantuku membersihkan..."

Tidak perlu dilanjutkan pun Akashi sudah mengerti. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut lalu perlahan turun kebawah sampai bokongnya. Dua jari kanannya melebarkan lubang tersebut perlahan walau tetap saja Kuroko merintih.

"Pe-pelan-pelan," desisnya. Akashi buru-buru minta maaf lalu kembali melakukan tugasnya. Saat lubang itu terbuka cukup lebar, Akashi memasukkan dua jari kirinya perlahan mengeruk sisa cairan yang bersemayam di dalam rektumnya. Sementara itu Kuroko mencoba menahan rintihan yang akan keluar dengan cara mencengkam bahu Akashi. Rasanya sakit sekali saat dua jari itu melewati otot sphinkternya, dan juga kenapa Natalnya harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Inginnya menghindari si bahan berita, alih-alih berhubungan sex dengannya. Apa Tuhan sebegitu senangnya mempermainkan takdir?

"Sudah selesai," Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya, "sekarang kau bisa mandi. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Lalu Akashi membersihkan tangannya di wastafel dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

.

"_Well_, itu cukup cepat." Ucap Akashi saat melihat Kuroko sudah bersih dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi itu sekarang." Rasanya sangat canggung dan malu saat Kuroko menatap orang yang menggagahinya semalam, rona di pipinya makin menggelap.

Akashi mendengus geli saat melihat wajah Kuroko bak tomat, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang Kuroko pikirkan. "Kalau lapar, kau bisa menggunakan voucher sarapan di atas nakas." Setelah itu Akashi memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Kuroko termenung, mencoba menggunakan kewarasan yang muncul bak hantu saat dirinya terdesak. Dirinya melihat celah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus melayang dalam benaknya, bagai mana dan secepat apa dia bisa menyingkan diri dari sang aktor karena tinggal lebih lama di sini akan menimbulkan ekspektasi yang tak sanggup dihadapinya.

Ponsel dan dompetnya sudah tersimpan manis di dalam saku mantelnya. Dirinya segera memakai sepatunya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Telinganya mendengar suara guyuran air dari balik ruang tersebut, dia mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan langkah tidak teratur dan rasa sakit yang masih menusuk bokongnya, dia lari tersandung-sandung dari kamar tersebut.

.

.0.0.0.

.

"Dasar tidak berguna," dia memaki di tengah dinginnya udara yang menusuk hidungnya, "sudah kubilang tunggu saja. Aku juga berperang akan hasrat ingin berlibur dan–Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko menoleh saat baru saja keluar dari hotel. Manik matanya menangkap sosok senior yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel. "Himuro-san,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan–diam lah kau!" dia menjauh dan kembali berurusan dengan ponselnya, "kalau masih mau berbual lagi lebih tidak usah dilanjutkan!" lalu panggilan itu terputus. Himuro melihat Kuroko. Ekspresi kesal bercampur bengis itu terganti dengan senyuman lembut ala anak lima tahun. Sang serigala sudah kembali menjadi domba.

"Apa itu–"

"Urusan pacar," Himuro menukasnya, "omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kuroko-kun?" Himuro mendekat dengan hidung yang memerah.

"Ah, hanya menemani kerabat," dia berdusta dengan mulus, "dia menginap di hotel ini. Omong-omong kenapa banyak sekali wartawan di sini?" maniknya mengedar pada deretan wartawan yang sibuk berdiskusi di dekatnya. Hatinya sedikit takut dan dia berharap jawaban dari Himuro akan meringankan kegundahannya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Aneh sekali," Himuro mendesah lalu pandangannya dibelokkan menuju kumpulan wartawan tersebut, "Semalam ada laporan dari seorang paparazi yang melihat Akashi Seijuurou memasuki hotel ini bersama seseorang. Banyak yang menduga dia selingkuh dari pacarnya, karena itu kami di sini."

Kuroko memejamkan mata seraya menarik nafas. Dirinya mencoba menetralisir aliran darah dan detakan jantung yang meningkat lima kali. "Begitu yah," kelopak itu memperlihatkan dua maniknya, "semangat Himuro-san, aku harus segera pergi karena Nigou sepertinya rewel–"

"Itu dia di sana!" dalam sedetik kumpulan wartawan yang lemas itu segera semangatdengan alat-alat perang di tangan; kamera dan alat perekam. Kuroko yang melihat kesempatannya akan sirna segera beringsut mundur dengan cangung, bermaksud kabur tapi segera ditahan oleh tangan Himuro.

"Mau kemana? Tunggulah sebentar Kuroko-kun, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?"

Kuroko terjebak lagi. Mustahil baginya menolak ajakan senior. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus cepat Himuro-san." Kuroko menegasi. Himuro menganguk lalu memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum menghadapi sang aktor. Saat aktor tampan itu keluar terbentuk kerubungan wartawan bak semut di sekitar gula. Kuroko memanfaatkan hal sepele seperti ini untuk bersembunyi dari balik orang-orang yang sibuk meliput. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mensyukuri ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil.

Lampu kilat menyala-nyala hanya beberapa jengkal dari wajah si aktor. Manik Akashi yang tidak terbiasa dengan kilatan dadakan tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjadi tameng dari cahaya pengganggu tersebut.

"Apakah hubungan anda dengan Momoi-san tengah renggang, Akashi-san?"

"Siapa orang yang bersama anda semalaman? Apakah Momoi-san mengetahui hal ini?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. biner belang miliknya sibuk mencari sosok orang yang di temuinya semalam. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, sedikit merutuk dalam hati saat tidak menemukan Kuroko.

"Apa akhirnya hubungan putus-sambung kalian akan berakhir?"

Akashi dengan kalem berjalan membelah mereka, firasatnya mengatakan Kuroko tidak jauh darinya. Dan benar saja, saat seorang wartawan mencondongkan tangannya pada Akashi, sekilas dia melihat sejumput surai biru familiar di dekatnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya," dia masih tesenyum, "aku dan Satsuki tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Terus terang aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih."

Intensitas cahaya dan condongan alat perekam makin meningkat. Para wartawan makin menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang baginya tidak penting. Akashi membelah kerubungan wartawan bak semut itu lalu meraih tangan pemilik pucuk surai biru langit. Kuroko yang baru sadar dirinya ditemukan mencoba untuk kabur, naas tangan aktor itu mencekamnya kuat.

"Aku selalu menyembunyikan ini dari media," tubuh Kuroko ditarik mendekati dirinya. Manik keduanya bersirobok. "perkenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya."

Dengan tarikkan kuat yang mendadak, kedua bibir mereka bertemu di tengah kerubungan tersebut bersamaan dengan dinginnya udara. Lalu hal selanjutnya yang tertangkap kedua manik Kuroko adalah; kilauan kedua biner belang itu lebih menyilaukan daripada cahaya kamera di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

* * *

A/N: Karena kuota dan sinyal yang buluk, Opi akan membalas reviewnya di bawah.

Couphie: ini anu chapter duanya :v

Ryuusuke583: aduh jangan panggil kak, panggil Opi aja dan salam kenal ;D. Happy end? Bisa iya bisa enggak~

Bona Nano: kalau baca cinta satu malam jadi ingat lagu dangdut :v. Ini udah lanjut~

Flow . L, seidocamui, saphire always for onyx, daanasa, Tetsuya Ran, mao-tachi: ini udah lanjut~

Megane Heichou: eh? Gaya penulisan hampir mirip? /speechless

Ok, Opi tahu lemonnya ngak hot. Aku berusaha kawan /terkapar di lantai


End file.
